The purpose of this project was to obtain a record of the developmental stages in lizard neuroanatomy to be used as a guide for future surgical manipulations. Histological materials from this project have been incorporated into ongoing project Z01 MH 00842-03 LBEB, Comparative Neuroanatomy of the Parietal-Pineal Complex in Lizards. Hatchling lizards from this project have been incorporated into ongoing project ZO1 MH 00841-03 LBEB, Physiological and Ethological Role of the Epiphyseal Complex in Ectothermic Vertebrates.